


Intimacy

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Male Frontal nude, Male Slash, NSFW Art, Sex, Sketches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rough sketches of Bodie/Doyle sexual scenes. Gray-coloring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. another their intimate scenes

 

 

 

 


End file.
